


I'll see you in Elysium

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percy Dies, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: So basically Percy dies very tragically. IDK I'm not that good at summaries.





	I'll see you in Elysium

She sobbed, her heart in her throat. He was going to die and there was absolutely nothing she could do to help. He was already rapidly losing blood, the ruby-red liquid filling the air with a metallic smell. 

"Don't cry Wise Girl," he rasped, his voice scraped and raw. "I can't die like this, with you crying."

"You're not going to die," cried Annabeth, desperate and hysterical, trying to convince herself that she was telling the truth. He smiled a smile that was clouded with pain. It looked so wrong on his usually smug, care-free face, that she almost flinched. Percy didn't deserve to suffer this much. They'd both been through so much and this is what happened. She felt hot anger boil in her stomach, but it was overwhelmed by her view on the situation. The blood gushing out of his wound, and soaking her shirt, made her feel all the more defeated and desperate. 

"We both know that's not true." His voice was so heavy, raw, and . . . . . . . pained. It hurt her heart to hear it. With what little strength he had left, he reached up and wiped her tears, though new ones quickly flooded down her face again. "I'll see you in Elysium." With that his already clouded eyes became dimmer. "Please be happy, Annabeth."

"How can I?" cried Annabeth. "How can I be happy that you're going to die. 

Percy smirked, but it was so clouded with agony that it didn't give her any comfort. "Hey, you admitted it," he wheezed. Then, with his last and final breath, he whispered his final words. "I love you." With that, he was gone. 

"No!" cried Annabeth, her hysteria fading into pure, clingy desperation. "No! Percy! No! You can't leave me like this!" She kept sobbing, crying out the same words over and over. But it was no use. He was gone. Gone. The truth hit her like a ton of bricks and the world started spinning. Percy Jackson was no more. She cried, the tears dripping down and onto his skin. She held his dead body close to her, the body quickly losing heat, and her vision swimming. Blood had almost stopped coming out of the place where he had gotten stabbed. "No." She whispered one final time. And with that, the world crashed, pulling Annabeth under the ruins, and into the grief and strife.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on a bus cuz I was bored. I know that all my works have been kinda short but I hope to write longer ones in the future. and I also want to say that I would never want Percy to die, but my friends are hungry for tragedy, so this is what happened.


End file.
